


Dansons la capicine

by 72degrees



Category: Marvel
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 06:00:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16948353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/72degrees/pseuds/72degrees





	Dansons la capicine

Wade站在浴室门口，隔着一扇门以及一些水雾试图和里面的人对话。  
“你怎么了？滑倒了吗？我确定我的浴室里放了防滑垫，上面的图案还是Ironman呢，你不喜欢？”  
“呃……”Peter低头看着自己脚下，小心翼翼地把脚从Stark脸上挪开——还是战损状态，“你选择这个图案绝对不是因为你喜欢Mr.Stark，你只是想把他踩在脚下，是不是？”  
Wade沉默了几秒，抬手敲了敲门，“所以你滑倒了吗？”  
“没有。我没锁门，你能不能进来帮我找找洗发水？”  
Wade深吸了一口气，突然扭头看向一个莫名其妙的方向，就像面对着什么并不存在的人一样，“前情提要说过，如果你忘了，翻到最上面，或者干脆由我来提醒你，‘认识他的人都知道他压根没有头发，他都没有头发好几年了’。”  
“Wade？”浴室里传来男孩儿不耐烦的叫声。  
我们看到Wade的喉结非常明显地滚动了一下，介于齐毛成年人都需要面子，暂且不把话说得太明白。他的一只手还放在门板上，低着头好像在与什么东西做抗争，或许是他的脑袋，也或许是他的海绵体。  
在这之外，他还在思考其他问题，有关于之前Peter连续三次被他以“晚上约了头发保养”为由拒绝的约会。男孩儿每次都欣然接受这个理由，现在Wade怀疑他不是知难而退，而是压根就没有意识到Wade没有头发。  
否则他为什么在Wade的浴室里问Wade要洗发水？  
雇佣兵失败了，在两场斗争中都是。  
Wade按下了门把手。  
Wade拉开浴室的门。  
Wade走进浴室。  
Wade抬起头。  
Wade的中央处理器运载过量，在死机的边缘小心翼翼地试探。  
“Wade？”男孩儿再次出声，他半个身子都锁在浴帘后面，小心翼翼地探出脑袋，以及一边肩膀，湿漉漉的棕毛乱七八糟地贴在他额头上，睫毛还有水珠不断往下滑落。Peter因此用力眨了眨眼睛，又抬起白花花的胳膊抹了一把自己的脸。  
“我想想……”Wade连续做了三个深呼吸，站到洗漱台前面，双手撑着大理石台边缘，低头呆滞地看着洗手池，“如果幸运的话说不定能找到一瓶半瓶的，如果不幸的话你可能只能用沐浴露代替了，如果更不幸的话……”  
他用力吞了一口唾沫，齐毛成年人这一刻再也不需要尊严。  
“你的屁股待会儿可能会痛。”  
Wade在感情上攒了几年的雷厉风行在这一秒终于爆发了，Peter还没能反应过来他话里的意思，男孩儿的初衷其实只是想使点伎俩，试试看Wade会不会对这样的自己心动——青少年眼中的感情世界就是这么朦胧而又纯洁。他不过想明白了之前“齐毛谈话”中那个被放置在待定列表里的问题，与金钱一样，虽然难免受其影响，但绝对不是决定因素。于是在豁然开朗以后，Peter想为自己的感情再做出一次不遗余力的争取。  
显然，他玩大了。  
Wade抄着手气势汹汹地走了过来，一把掀开浴帘，在Peter想明白这句话并做出自我保护之前掐着他的脖子，像制伏一只小鸡一样把他按到了墙上。  
“呃，Wade，我不是很明白……”  
不是很明白什么？只有他们俩彼此清楚答案，后半句话淹没在一个霸道绵长的吻当中，氤氲的水雾让他们相互交融的呼吸都变得潮湿并且黏稠。Wade感觉得到Peter的睫毛在微微颤抖，像小扫帚一样在他脸上扫来扫去，让他有点儿发痒。男孩儿一丝不挂，每一寸皮肤都滑溜溜的，就像被牛奶浸泡过的丝绸，一条灵分的鱼。  
他还用虎口卡着Peter的下巴，膝盖挤进男孩儿双腿之间，在半勃的物什下面不轻不重地磨蹭。Peter的呼吸因此变得急促起来，他似乎努力想从Wade手中挣脱，但四肢软绵绵的使不上力气——也或许根本只是做做样子。他真的没想过这个鲁莽并且一看就不怎么靠谱的计划不光实用，而且效果拔群。可供猜测的第二个可能性则是，Wade一直以来的拒绝都有苦衷，而根本原因不是什么“不喜欢，没有感觉，不来电，不刺啦刺啦响，心也不怦怦跳。”  
“如果你是来向我推荐super taco的，那么我对它表示拒绝。”  
他们离得很近，在这个吻结束后也是一样，Wade低头看着Peter的眼睛，神情认真地说着让人哭笑不得的话。后者则像一头瑟瑟发抖的小鹿，那双原本就湿漉漉的眸子被水汽蒸腾得像盛了一弯夏夜的湖，被风吹过的时候掀起千层波浪，翻着迷人的褶皱向四周扩散，把星星、月亮和这世上有关一切柔软的事物全都揉碎，撒在水面上。  
“不，我是来告诉你答案——我确定我喜欢你，无关任何，我喜欢的就是你这个人，Wade Wilson。”  
他感觉无法呼吸，或许是由于浴室狭窄，也或许是由于那些本不属于他的吐息。它们顺着鼻腔一路向下，流畅又温和地抚过每一寸血管，下沉到那颗胸腔里怦怦跳动的器官，又流窜到身体的细枝末节。Peter几乎是跨坐在Wade膝盖上，把自己的小半部分重量都拨给对方，他双手扶着Wade结实的胸脯，隔着一层T恤也能感受到肌肉的弹性，而那薄薄的布料现在半干不湿，男人因此性感得让人没法儿用语言形容。  
“我想……现在大概不是把事情解释清楚的好时机？”Peter压低半边眉毛，试探性地看着Wade。  
“当然，现在的状况显然更适合赶鸭子或者插水稻。”后者一本正经地回答。  
谈话就此终结，时间留给更有意义的事情。那只布满疤痕的手探到男孩儿未经人事的下体，粉嫩的性器此时已经完全抬头，可怜巴巴地望着施暴者。Peter软倒在Wade肩上，在被触碰的一瞬间发出一声小猫一样的哀吟。  
在温热池水中化开的糖块，甜腻的气息不断扩散，直到让这池塘中的每一滴水都沾染上黏糊糊的香气。  
那只手把小Peter整个包裹进掌心，温柔地上下撸动，在向上到顶的时候放慢动作，故意用最柔软的那块手心肉含着性器头部打了个旋儿。Peter因此揪紧Wade乱七八糟的上衣，无法自控地周身一个激灵，嘴里哈嘶哈嘶地喘着气。  
他直到现在才发现Wade一直没有动作的另外一只手在哪里——后背，Peter的后背，那只手搪在男孩儿的脊梁中间，把他和冰冷的瓷砖完全隔绝开来，也只有那巴掌大的部分能感受到滚烫的温度，来自另一个人，另一份呼吸，另一个绵长不餍足的吻。  
浴霸的暖黄色灯光倾洒下来，所有旖旎情色的关系都浸泡在糖浆和拉长的时间里。喘息被无限放大，胀成充盈着每个角落的气泡。那只手沾上滑溜溜的沐浴露，攥紧手心摩擦五指，乳白色的黏稠液体从指缝间挤出来些许。它在男孩儿的性器间又流连了几秒，一路用指尖画着直线，从两颗卵蛋之间划下去，途径会阴的时候稍微用了几分力气，最后停在穴口。  
Peter闭上眼睛，双手用力揪着Wade的肩膀，把人拉向自己。  
被手指进入的瞬间，他再次吻住了那双温热的唇。  
唇齿磕碰，零零碎碎的呻吟从唇缝间溢出来。男孩儿不满足于此，他用鼻尖蹭着凹凸不平的皮肤，贪婪地嗅遍Wade脸上的每一分气息。沐浴露的橄榄香味下遮掩着一柄时钟，刻痕里塞满烟灰与火药，鲜血从指针尖端倒灌，把一切染成红色。  
滚烫的红，也是冰冷的红。  
而他似乎明白了始终。  
“我希望你不会为此感到后悔。”  
Peter听到穿越雾气的声音，十分遥远。声音的主人与他距离为负，手指轻软地按压着他身体里每一个脆弱的部分，想要把他剥开，吃掉。他仍旧闭着眼睛，用细碎的吻洗净那张脸上所有苦痛不堪的过往与心藏，他从层层叠叠的水汽中找到那个人，将他抱紧，就像这样就能使他们融为一体一样。  
“我不会。”  
接下来的动作在放慢的时间里进行，手指慢条斯理地离开小穴，转而握住Peter的腰。滚烫的物什做了顶替，破开软肉的阻拦，一路顶进最深处。男孩儿的脖颈与下巴几乎连成直线，他张开嘴巴，断断续续的呻吟声几乎染上哭音。  
Peter想起那块巧克力脆饼，在热水中泡发，胀成一块巨大的棉花糖。还有Dansons la capicine，金莲花每秒每秒地绽放，那颜色温暖，像寒冬里点燃的火光。  
在金莲花田里跳舞吧，家里没有面包。  
邻居家有面包，但不是我们的。  
拥抱着他的人突然加快了冲撞的速度，Peter脑子里乱七八糟稀奇古怪的想法一瞬间被顶得七零八落无影无踪。他惊慌地看向Wade，那双湛蓝的眸子也刚好在他脸上停留。Wade斜斜地咬着下唇，喘息粗重有力，男孩儿在激烈的动作下禁不住发出断断续续的哭叫声，像一只遭欺负的小猫。  
可他没有叫停，只是搂着Wade的脖子，把灼热的吻印在了他的眼角。


End file.
